B@d1n3rIE.avi
JoshTheNoobDestroyer killed ZeusXD. *IanKiller60 picked up the bomb. IanKiller60:Got the bomb. *AlexStricker11killed TheMightyDragon99. AlexStricker11:Secured the southern area.Go there. IanKiller60:Gotta need some backup.Drop that AK47,it sucks. AlexStricker11:Shut up. JoshTheNoobDestroyer:I’ll help ya out. It was just another evening playing video games with my friends. You should note that I’m AlexStricker11,that’s my screen name. Josh recently moved to Oregon and the only way to keep in touch with him was to play games and email him,since he always hated Facebook and Twitter. Ian was my cousin and I always enjoyed playing games with him because he was very skilled at this. It was pretty close to 1 AM and all three of us just wanted to finish the game and go to bed. Until………… *TheSoulCollector has joined the server. AlexStricker11 (Team):I’ll go get him.You guys go to the bombsite. IanKiller60 (Team):Got it. AlexStricker11 (Team):I’m close to him. IanKiller60 (Team):Got him? AlexStriker11:Close……….hold on I see him……..the Fak!!! JoshTheNoobDestroyer:What? AlexStriker11 (Team):I could swear to God that I hit him. IanKiller60:So? AlexStriker11 (Team):My bullet went right through him!!! I wasn’t lying. *TheSoulCollector killed AlexStriker11. I shoot the bastard right in his fucking face but he lost no HP,and the second after that I died. I was pissed. Around 2 hours before we had a massive hacker problem on our server which resulted in my laptop’s battery getting fried. And we barely even solved it.At this point the only thing that was keeping my PC goin’ was my battery charger cable. JoshTheNoobDestroyer (Team):Ian go to the bombsite,I’ll get him with my AWP. Since I died and had nothing to do,I looked on the scoreboard. This player,TheSoulCollector,was the only alive member of his team,all the other ones where either AFK’s and got easily killed or got pissed off and left. At that point we where around only 8 people on the server. What made me curious though was that the other player on the red team was called “Slave#663” He joined the game the second TheSoulCollector came on our server. Immediately,all the other members of the enemy team got kicked. And he wasn’t moving at all,just stayed there and did nothing.That before Ian got him,of course. But the second he shoot him,he glitched out. He wouldn’t die,just stay there and lag. And even weirder,TheSoulCollector’s PING was 666. But he wasn’t lagging at all. Anyways,back to the game. JoshTheNoobDestroyer:I see him………hold on. JoshTheNoobDestroyer:Fak!!!!! IanKiller60:Missed him? JoshTheNoobDestroyer:3 times!!!And I’m pretty sure that I got him.But his HP is intact...wait oh…..dafuq!!!! AlexStriker11 (Dead):What? *TheSoulCollector killed JoshTheNoobDestroyer. JoshTheNoobDestroyer (Dead):I just died for no reason. IanKiller60:Lol. AlexStricker11 (Dead):It’s up to you,dude. IanKiller60:Whatever.I just arrived at the bombsite. IanKiller60:Wait,what? IanKiller60:My bomb disappeared.WTF. AlexStricker11 (Dead):Now that’s weird. *TheSoulCollector killed IanKiller60. IanKiller60 (Dead): Lol just died too. Behind Ian there was him,TheSoulCollector. I noticed something weird. His avatar had an inversed Pentagram on his head. But for some reason,he just disappeared. Then,Slave#663 broke the silence. Slave#663 (Dead):I’m dead.You are next. *Slave#663 left. A second later,the game glitched out. IanKiller60 (Dead):WTF? AlexStriker11 (Dead):Dafuq is this?????? The background changed to black with some crimson colored elements,and just about everything was distorted.Weird sounds were going in the background,almost sounded like screams. JoshTheNoodDestroyer (Dead) has been disconnected. IanKiller60 (Dead):My antivirus is going wild!! AlexStriker11 (Dead):Mine too!I’m out,see you later! I tried to exit the game but I couldn’t. I unplugged the battery charger from my laptop and waited like 10 minutes. Then I plugged it back and started it. It started normally,but I was still nervous. I couldn’t understand what the fuck has just happened. Anyways,the second the desktop popped up my antivirus displayed the following message: “A virus has been detected and removed. Virus:B-@-d1n3rIE.aviPhase665.exe It had to be the weirdest virus name that I have ever seen. At that point I was sleepy as shit,but I wanted to talk to Ian and Josh to see what happened to them. I called Ian. In like 4 seconds he answered. -DUUUUUUUDEEEEE,you saw that???? -I don’t get it I mean how did he did that? -Is your PC fine? -Yeah my antivirus blocked that thing. -Mine too. -Good.Have you talked to Josh? -He isn’t responding to my emails,but I think his PC got fried,he just purchased it and hasn’t installed any antivirus software yet. -Well that sucks.I’ll try to send him some emails too. -I’ll just go to sleep,I’m way too tired for this shit. -Kay.Bye. -Bye. I closed my phone and opened my web browser. I sent Josh some emails and then closed the laptop and went to sleep.I had enough of that shit. That night was fine.No nightmares,no creepy sounds or monters staring at me from the window. So I wasn’t really concerned.I faced a lot of viruses in my lifetime and even tought this one was creepy I guessed that everything should be fine. The next day after I bought some food and purchased a new battery for my laptop I got back home.The first thing I did was to check my inbox,no signs from Josh. But as I remember he also had a tablet so he could check my emails even with a destroyed PC. I was worried,Josh was one of my closest friends and I didn’t want anything bad happen to him. After that I opened the game to check my server. Again,everything was fine.It almost felt like nothing happened a night before. That day I did nothing special. I just read some books,watched some movies,and went to bad. But the next day however,oooooh that’s the day when shit got real. I was returning home with my laptop after I showed it to a specialist,he told me that everything was allright and that I had nothing to worry about. I received a call from Ian. -Hello man,wassup? -I gotta tell you something. -What? -I received an email from Josh. -Really? -Yeah. -And?? -And I won’t open it.My antivirus warned me about it. -Pffff that sucks. -It’s title,it said “You are next”. -I’m sure he’s joking or something. -He also changed his icon. -What? -Now he has picture with the number 664 inserted in an inversed pentagram. I was feeling something wasn’t allright about that. Josh wasn’t the guy who would do such cruel jokes,and knowing that I couldn’t get in touch with him the previous day I kinda freaked out. -Hold on a second,I received an email. -What’s it about? -………….Dude,it’s from Josh.The title is the same. -Noooooo………… -Yeah,I’m not joking. -Pro tip:Delete it.I already did. -I won’t. -Don’t do this…….. -I will.I gotta know what happened to him. -Allright.Call me after you’re done. -Bye. -…….bye. My brain was trying to tell me to stop but I just couldn’t. It was almost like someone forced me to do it.Before I made that fatal mistake my antivirus tried to warn me.I ignored it. I clicked the email.That was the biggest mistake that I have ever did.My antivirus didn’t even had time to warn me again. Instantly,I got redirected to a website called “TheCollection.com” There,a video popped up. It was called “B-@-d1n3rIE.avi" The first thing that I noticed was that it was black and white,with 20’s or 30’s type of visuals. In the background a silent piano music was playing. The video showed the image of a big house,surrounded by black clouds. It looked like someone actually filmed that with a camera almost 90 years ago. In the right side of the screen,a weird one eyed creature appeared. I had enough. I wanted to close it,but my mouse got completely fucked up. It wouldn’t respond. I was forced to watch. As the video progressed,I watched in horror as all the files I had on my laptop were getting deleted. That was the worst virus that I have ever seen.I tried to remove the battery but in my stupidity,I somehow blocked that son of a bitch inside the laptop when I arrived home. At some point,for a split second I saw the picture of a horrible skull with blood running down his eyes with some text that I couldn’t read fast enough. I was terrified. Then it came back to the house with those clouds I mentioned earlier. Again,the skull appeared. At that point I was extremely creeped out. But that was my fault. I shouldn’t have click that email.Why couldn’t I take that tip that Ian gave me and actually use it? I guess that I should have,but I didn’t.Fuck curiosity,that thing can always make people do stupid things. Then a picture of an inversed pentagram with some weird symbols surrounding it appeared. Fortunately it lasted for only a second before disappearing. Half of my computer files were gone at that point. Another picture,this time of something that I couldn’t understand appeared. Seconds later,the picture of the skull appeared again. This time,I could understand text: “I am dead,you are next.” I didn’t know what to do! Some 10 seconds later,the skull appeared yet again. It’s bloody eyes were gazing deep into my soul. And then it ended. In total,the video lasted for a minute or two,but I felt like that minute was an hour. Then I got redirected yet again,this time to a section of thecollection.com called “the archive” There was a big list of names,dates and numbers. It dated back to 1918. On that list,there were over 600 names and pictures,showing each victim and the date when it was written on that list. As it scrolled up all by itself I could see something terrfying: Josh’s name was there,alongside with a picture of him and a date. The date was September 4,on the night when we encountered TheSoulCollector. The number that he had……..was 664. On the list,there were 2 more empty spaces. Moments later,my laptop was dead.All my files were gone. I called Ian and told him everything.He was as shocked as I was. -What happened to your laptop? -Got fried.I still have my old computer in my attic though. -I told you not to look at it. -Shut up. The truth is that he was right.It was all my fault. -I’ll go get some sleep right now. -Kay.Good luck. -Thx.Bye. -Bye. I went to bed right away and locked all the doors in my house,just to give me the feeling that I was safe. That night I had a horrible nightmare. I was walking down a hill and I reached the same house from the video. At it’s doors,the one eyed creature appeared,and said with a grotesque voice: -Welcome…………..to your doom!!! And vanquished. I went Inside. I saw the skull descending a staircase,almost like a floating ghost. As it reached me,I screamed incredibly loud and I woke up. It was just a dream…….. The next day I received another call from Ian. What he said shocked me like nothing that I have experienced before. -Alex,I just got some news. -What? -They……..they found Josh. -And? -He’s dead. I could almost feel chills running down my spine. But what really scared me was the next thing he said to me. -They found him hanged in his bathroom,with an inversed pentagram painted on his head. I closed the phone in horror. I……was next. I went to my attic and got out my old computer and a shotgun,with some 10 bullets. The next hours were terrifying. I locked myself in my room with the lights on and waited. I put some bullets in my shotgun. 20…..21……22…….23…….midnight. The lights went out. From my hallway I heard some horrible screams. The door got knocked over,and the skull appeared. I tried to shot it. It approached me……then everything went black. It’s bloody eyes are the only thing that I remember. Now I’m dead………………you are next!!!! The next day….. IanKiller60:And that’s the last time I spoke to him. IanKiller60:I called him several times,but he wouldn’t answer….. NexusMighty6:Wow,and that guy Josh,that really happened to him? IanKiller60:Yes. NexusMighty6:Wow. *TheSoulCollector has joined the server. *Slave#665 has joined the sever. *NexusMighty6 has been been kicked. Reason:I don’t need you. IanKiller60:Fak! I can’t close this shit!!!!!! IanKiller60:Oh noooo….. IanKiller60:Not again…….. Slave#665:Now I’m dead.You are next. IanKiller60:Gahhhhh!!!Stupid laptop!Fucking battery,can’t take it off!!!! TheSoulCollector:You have escaped me once.You are the last piece I need to complete my collection.Once I get your soul,my master’s plan will be complete and he should be summoned. *TheSoulCollector has been disconnected. *Slave#665 has been disconnected. IanKiller60:Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *IanKiller60 has been disconnected. B@d1n3rIE-Phase666 complete. B@d1n3rIE-the summoning is ready. B@d1n3rIE-the arrival-phase1 initiated. Loading application…… *TheFiend has been connected. Initiating B@d1n3rIE-conquer-phase1..... *TheFiend is ready. Launch? Confirming launch…. * B@d1n3rIE-theEnd is being prepared.